


Kneel

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: I think thats it this one’s pretty simple, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob - implied, handjob, morston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: IM BACK BITCHES HERE HAVE THIS“Can you close the tent, Arthur?” He asked nervously and Arthur sighed, stepping forward, the flap falling into place behind him. John watched warily as Arthur moved forward. Arthur prowled forward, placing a rough hand on John’s shoulder. When the younger man relaxed slightly he pushed John to the bed, the blanket falling from his fingers to the floor.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 32





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ME & ALL OF YOU](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ME+%26+ALL+OF+YOU).



“You ‘right with that horse, kid?” Arthur asked innocently, raising an eyebrow slightly. John was grumbling to himself as he turned the young mare in yet another tight circle. The horse had been testing him all morning, constantly being pulled into a turn when she tried to leap ahead of Arthur’s horse. John shot him a glare and Arthur held his free hand up in defeat, the other loosely on the reins of his gelding.

The older horse was walking calmly, turning a baleful glance on the bay mare that was skittering sideways now. Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long way home. He leant down to pat the horse’s neck gently and he snorted, nodding his head slightly. “Whatchu gonna name her?”

“Don’t know. What are you gonna name that horse? You been riding him for months now.” Arthur nodded, pondering slightly. He’d taken to calling the roan ‘boy’ for lack of a better name.

“Ain’t sure yet.”

“How about, ‘Blue’?”

“You want me to name a blue roan horse ‘Blue’?” Arthur scoffed and John reddened slightly, turning away. “Kid, that’s like calling a chestnut ‘Orange’ or something.” He continued, deliberately teasing the younger man.

“Well what’s your suggestion then?” John asked icily.

“Dusk.” Arthur said quickly, thinking on the spot. John sighed in defeat.

“Alright. That’s pretty good.” He conceded, twitching the reins as the mare began to toss her head again, prancing slightly. He cursed quietly, frustration in the little horse growing by the minute.

“Y’know, John, when you break a wild horse, it ain’t gonna act like one you buy from a stable that’s older ‘an me.” Arthur commented dryly. John had been adamant about breaking his own horse instead of buying one from the stables, and as opposed to telling the young man the truth about breaking horses, Arthur had helped. If only to teach him a lesson about listening to those that were more experienced than himself.

“Yes. You told me that. And she’s getting better.” John said carefully and Arthur scoffed again.

“I’ll believe that when we see it.”

“Whatever.”

They quietened as they finally reached camp, weaving through the trees toward the clearing. They stopped just inside, dismounting and un-tacking the horses, dumping their gear in camp. The horses trotted straight to the bales of hay scattered, tearing into it. Arthur collapsed to a log by the fire, John settling next to him, previous annoyance forgotten. John’s head slumped onto Arthur’s shoulder, the younger man basking in both the warmth of the fire, and the comforting presence of Arthur beside him.

Arthur sighed, leaning forward slightly to warm his hands near the flames. He felt John shift, the other man moving away from Arthur slightly, crossing his arms over his knees. Arthur eyed him shrewdly, watching from the corner of his eye as John shifted uncomfortably. “Might head to bed.” John blurted, standing and turning away quickly, marching toward his tent.

Arthur grunted, leaning back slightly and watching John’s back as the other man strode away. John ducked quickly into his tent, closing the flap behind him. Arthur turned back to the fire, shaking his head in confusion before standing abruptly, following in John’s footsteps. He crept toward the tent, freezing in place when he heard John’s voice.

“Fuck! Arthur…” He grunted, panting slightly. Arthur smirked, clearing his throat loudly. John’s breath hitched and he fell silent. “Who’s there?” He called tentatively. Arthur pushed the flap inward, stepping into the tent and standing in the doorway.

“Just someone wondering what you’re doing in here, Marston.” Arthur replied nonchalantly, looping his thumbs into his belt. John scrambled to pull a blanket over his bottom half the second Arthur entered. His face tuned bright red.

“What- Arthur- I…” He stammered, turning somehow redder. “Can you close the tent, please?” He asked nervously and Arthur sighed, stepping forward, the flap falling into place behind him. John watched warily as Arthur prowled forward, placing a rough hand on John’s shoulder. When the younger man relaxed slightly he pushed John to the bed, the blanket falling from his fingers to the floor.

John swallowed thickly, staring into Arthur’s eyes, feeling his cock harden further. Arthur’s eyes flashed menacingly and his other hand moved to trail down John’s stomach. He ignored his own erection, instead grasping the base of John’s cock and pumping slowly. John’s head lolled back, eyes rolling slightly. Arthur moved his face down to kiss at John’s neck, biting roughly every now and again.

John groaned, the vibrations from the sound reverberating from his neck to Arthur’s lips. Arthur jerked his cock harder and faster, mouth now moving to connect with John’s. John pulled back, gasping and moving to clench his fists in Arthur’s hair. Arthur growled in response, rolling his hips into John’s.

John bucked his hips as he came, seed spilling over Arthur’s hand and both their stomachs. Arthur grinned and pressed another kiss to John’s lips. Arthur stood up straight, removing his pants and shirt quickly.

“Right. My turn. On your knees, Marston.”


End file.
